


Disappear

by TheVillain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, OOC, dailyr76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillain/pseuds/TheVillain
Summary: Jack's eyesight is failing and he's afraid to tell his husband of thirty years, Gabriel. "Job Well Done" prompt for Dailyreaper76!





	Disappear

It had been thirty years of marriage, thirty years of “job well done.” and now It seemed that Jack’s professional relationship with Gabe had come to a close. Jack’s eyesight had been fading the last couple of years and had managed to keep it a secret for over eleven months of that. It wasn’t until small mistakes started to occur that Jack got nervous. He was afraid to let his husband of decades know. Sometimes, he would grab the wrong ammo or miss a target that he should have hit. In the beginning, he was the only one to know. Nobody else said anything, that was, until the small slip ups started to happen more and more often. His usual praises slowly turned to those of concern.

 

One day, Gabe had stopped him from leaving their quarters, deciding that he should see what was going on with his husband.

 

“I’m fine, Gabriel. I’ve just been tired lately.” Jack lied with a huff. He didn’t want to tell Gabe, not now.

 

“Querido, don’t lie to me. I’ve been watching you struggle for weeks. It would be easier if you’d just talk to me.” Gabe reasoned, hand still on Jack’s arm.

 

“Nothing is different but I’ll sleep for another hour if that will make you happy.” Jack shrugged out of Gabriel’s gentle grasp but Gabe wasn’t having it. He stood in front of their door, preventing Jack from leaving.

 

Arms crossed, Gabe growled, “Nothing is different? Hell, how can you say that!” Gabe’s temper making an appearance. “You’ve been missing targets on the field, getting behind on the paperwork that you love to bury yourself in, especially when you push me away, been getting confused over every little damn thing. Don’t you tell me everything is fine, Jack. I know you too damn well.”

 

Jack’s eyes narrowed. “I told you I was tired now get out of my way! Unlike some people, I have fucking work to do!” as soon as Gabe mentioned the paperwork, it hit another raw nerve. It’s been taking him extra long periods of time to get through it all.

 

Gabe was shoved aside and the door opened and closed with force.

 

Jack was torn up inside. This wasn’t how he wanted to act. This wasn’t what he wanted to happen, not when he needs Gabe the most. Jack tells himself he’s not ready to tell him because Gabriel wouldn’t understand. In reality, deep down, Jack knows that’s bullshit. He’s scared he’ll lose Gabe. A lot of their relationship had elements of their job intertwined and it was something they did side by side. Not to mention, he didn’t like not having Gabe’s back out there.

 

Jack’s career would be finished. He wouldn’t be needed or utilized. Jack would be useless and worthless.

 

Like Gabe had known, Jack did his best to avoid him. Again, It had been Gabriel to approach Jack and offer a truce. He couldn’t stand this unspoken tenseness between them. If only Jack would fucking talk to him.

 

“Jack, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pressure you. I hate you pushing me away like this. Why don’t we have a date tonight? Just us?” Gabe offered, putting an open palm on Jack’s cheek.

 

“Yeah..I think I’d like that.” Jack agreed, relaxing under Gabe’s touch.

 

All through dinner in their room (Gabriel cooked a delicious meal for them), Jack couldn’t muster the guts to tell him but he knew he had to. He knocked over his wine glass by accident. It was off to the side and he didn’t see it. Gabe jumped up with a napkin, blotting the liquid mess.

 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry. Gabe, stop. Let me do it.” Jack took another napkin and helped Gabe, knocking Gabe’s glass over in the process.

 

Jack swallowed down the burning emotion in his throat.

 

“Jackie?”

 

Gabriel knew something was very wrong.

 

“Jackie, look at me.” Gabe whispered. Jack looked up and met Gabe’s face, eyes a little unfocused. Gabe felt his skin prickle under his clothes as he started to understand.

 

“I’m really tired. I’m going to bed.” Jack sighed, defeated. He got up and went to their bedroom, getting under the covers.

 

After a few minutes, he felt the bed dip and then a body lay down beside him.

 

“I’m right here, Jackie.” Gabe pulled Jack close to his chest. Jack kissed him. Once first and then again and again. It was dark but normally he would be able to see Gabe’s outline. Now there was nothing but black. He went to hold Gabe’s face, to touch him, but he missed completely.

 

A sticky sob bubbled up from his chest. Gabriel turned the light on and lifted Jack’s chin gently, looking him straight in the eye.

 

“You can’t see, can you?” Gabe asked, just as gentle. Jack didn’t answer.

 

“Jack? Mi sol..” Gabe rubbed Jack’s cheek and kissed him. Gabe’s tender touch finally made hot tears sting the corner’s of his eyes. He wouldn’t let himself cry though. He wasn’t weak. He wasn’t going to embarrass himself in front of Gabe.

 

“Come here, querido.” Gabe cooed, putting Jack’s face into the crook of his neck. He held Jack and rested his chin on the top of his head. Jack’s hairline was receding and his locks were those of a silver wolf.

 

No matter what Jack willed himself, warm tears trickled down his cheeks and then down Gabriel’s neck.

 

“I love you, Jackie. Nothing’s gonna change that.” Gabe reminded him with another soft kiss.

 

Gabriel was determined to give Jack purpose in the organization again. He didn’t care what it took. It had been months since the truth of Jack’s vision status came out and now he was almost all blind. Gabriel was bursting with excitement, going to their quarters.

 

“Jackie!” Gabe exclaimed.

 

Jack looked up from the low music he was listening to.

 

“What is it, Gabe?” he sighed. He didn’t mean to be rude, but he was getting a little tired of Gabe’s coddling. He just wanted to be useful again.

 

“Put this on.” Gabe said, placing a heavy object into Jack’s hands. Jack tilted his head to the side.

 

“Let me help.” Gabe offered, taking the visor and putting it onto Jack face.

 

Jack’s world lit up in red. His head ached but he could see.

 

“Gabe..” Jack murmured.

 

Gabriel grinned and hugged his husband tightly. “It needs some work but at some point you can use it on a daily basis and it can help you on missions.” Gabe explained. Jack hugged Gabe back just as tightly.

 

"I'm so sorry, Gabe. I'm so sorry."

 

Gabe shook his head. "None of that. Let's get this thing perfected so we can get you back on the field."

 

"You're pretty amazing. I can't even believe this."

 

Gabe chuckled, "Don't thank me yet. There's a lot to be done; but one step at a time ok?"

 

"Yeah, alright." Jack agreed, clicking the visor back off his face.

 

"You must be blind to think I wouldn't love you because of this."

 

Jack hit his arm.


End file.
